


cross your fingers, here we go

by bxmddream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SakusaWeek2020, Sakusaweek Day 1, late night adventures, some miya twin stuff, talks and confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxmddream/pseuds/bxmddream
Summary: It’s two am but, it’s never too late for an adventure.- Where one Sakusa Kiyoomi learns he can’t say no to everyone (and at one point, doesn’t want to)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	cross your fingers, here we go

"Psst, omi."

"Pssst."

"Omi, hey."

"Omi-kuuunn, psst. You up?"

Sakusa holds back a groan from the top bunk. It's 2 am and he wants nothing more than to bury his head in his pillows and ignore the little pisshaired spawn of satan he had the misfortune of sharing a room with. But judging by how Atsumu ha's been making a ruckus on the bottom bunk for three goddamned hours, which Sakusa now figures was Atsumu trying to get his attention, he most probably has an idea brewing in his mind. And judging by how dedicated Atsumu has been in trying to rile up the newcomer from Miyagi despite his first few efforts being fruitless, once Atsumu sets his mind on something, he won't let it go easily.  
So against every fiber of Sakusa's being telling him to go to sleep and not become an associate to what might be another horrible, ill-planned scheme Miya Atsumu is famous for, he huffs and bites.

  
"What the hell is it, Miya?"

  
"Aha! Yes, I was right. Ya weren't asleep." Atsumu cheers and Sakusa almost, maybe more than almost, regrets ever entertaining him.

  
"What is it?"

"So ya see, ya know how Samu's always been there wherever I go and whatever I do, because he's a little shit who can't bear to be without his big brother's guidance", Sakusa rolls his eyes and stuffs his face in his pillows, god.

" And well, I had this idea, a really amazing one at that— totally legal, don’t ya worry Omi, that I wanna do. But I thought it would be such a shame if only I get to see how awesome it is. So I thought to myself, why not invite my sea urchin of a roommate and enlighten him that there's more to life than a 9pm curfew’”, Atsumu says.

  
“So what do ya say, Omi? Ya up for a little adventure?"

  
...

  
"If I do, will you shut up?"

*

"I don't get why we have to do this, Miya. The gate is literally right there, why the hell do we have to climb over the freaking fence?"  
Atsumu grunts in response, one leg swung over the top of the seven foot fence as he sits balanced on the metal pole spanning it. He looks down at Sakusa, a fox-like grin on his face.

  
"Where would the fun be in that? Ya have to feel the thrill, Omi.", Atsumu jumps down over the other side and Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose.

They stand on opposite sides of the fence, metal wires separating them and Sakusa is tempted to just turn around, head inside, and go back to sleep. But the gloating look on Atsumu's face tells him the little shit knows Sakusa would think of bailing, and the competitive spark in Sakusa that has led him to victory and trouble countless times, sees the challenge.  
He glares at Atsumu, before stalking to the fence and clambering up. He lands mere centimeters away from Atsumu and the latter reaches out a hand to steady him.

  
"See, Omi? Yer finally getting it."

Sakusa just glares at him, "This better be worth my sleep Miya or I swear to god, I'll—"

  
"You'll what, Omi?" Atsumu jogs backwards, god-awful smirk on his face, taunting him. "If ya think you have the upper hand, lemme tell you, ya don't. I haven't even told you of the plan yet, I can just leave ya right in the middle of the woods if I want."

  
Sakusa wants to wipe the smugness off of Atsumu's stupid face, maybe rub some alcohol on it before drying it with a tissue. Instead he says, "I'm from here, I know the place better than you, idiot."

  
“Can’t hear ya.” Atsumu singsongs a good distance away from Sakusa. And against his better judgment, Sakusa follows.

*

They end up at the Oji Inari Shrine and Sakusa wants to slap Atsumu on the head.

  
“Huh, it’s not as busy as I thought it would be.” Atsumu scratches his head as he looks at the mostly barren shrine.

  
“That’s because the festival only begins on the 31st Miya, if you actually told me where we were going or what your plan was, we wouldn’t have gone all the way here for nothing.”

  
Atsumu turns to him, “Who said it’s all for nothing?” before stalking off.

  
Sakusa sighs, lamenting his lack of sleep that would no doubt translate to his performance in practice tomorrow, before following reluctantly.

  
There’re a few people meandering about, some locals getting an early visit to avoid the crowds on the day of the festival, workers and vendors setting up stalls and decorations, and them- two teenagers, still practically dressed for sleep just with jackets on, casually strolling through the hubbub as if it wasn’t two in the morning.

  
They tour the whole shrine, well the parts that are not closed that is, and end up at a corner overlooking the woods a little ways off from the path.

  
Sakusa watches Atsumu stare off into the distance. He’s unusually silent and, though Sakusa is reluctant to admit that he sees the other as such, vulnerable. They stand there in silence, the air holding its breath for whoever chases it away. And because he’s tired and sleepy, Sakusa breaks first.

  
“What are we doing here, Atsumu?”

  
He intends for it to come out soft or a little less flat at the very least, but instead, as all things Sakusa does, the words come out with sharp precision and ferocity. Atsumu turns to him, and Sakusa wants to drag Atsumu away, back to their room, tuck him in his sheets, beg him to sleep, and hope that a good amount of rest will restore him. Because the Atsumu he’s looking at now looks nothing like the persistent little devil who coaxed him out of bed at 2 in the morning for an ‘adventure’. Instead, he looks… defeated.

  
And the sight bothers Sakusa.

  
Finally noticing that he’s been staring at air for awhile, Atsumu cracks a smile and laughs, although there’s nothing joyful or even goading about it.

  
“Sorry, Omi-kun. I dragged ya here for nothing, let’s go back, yeah?” he turns and starts walking back towards where they came but Sakusa catches him by the wrist, pulling him back.

  
“Wha-? Omi, what?” He struggles in Sakusa’s grip but Sakusa just holds him tighter, looking him straight in the eyes.  
“We’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

  
Sakusa stares hard at him and Atsumu squirms in his gaze.

  
_Back out, I dare you._

  
A few moments pass before Atsumu sighs and his shoulders droop. He avoids Sakusa’s gaze, staring instead at the fabric of Sakusa’s jacket somewhere on his left shoulder, and scrunches his eyebrows together like he can’t stomach the words that come out of his mouth.

  
“Samu’s not gonna play volleyball after high school.”

  
Oh.

  
_Oh._

“Oh.”

  
Atsumu chuckles, “Yeah.”

  
Sakusa doesn’t know what to respond. The only time he’s been in a position to comfort someone was when Komori’s chick Tora died and he was a child back then, so he simply stays silent, hoping for his presence to be enough and waits for Atsumu to open up himself.

  
“I don’t remember ever playing volleyball without Samu. We started it together, heck, the reason I ever practiced so hard and got so good at it was because I didn't want to lose to him. And i’m pretty sure it's the same for him too.” Atsumu chuckles, “I guess, it's… I can't imagine being on the court without him, ya know? I just… argh, I can't explain, 'm sorry I suck at this. Samu and I just usually brawl our feelings out, talking ‘bout it is weird.”

  
“You don’t have to explain, I think I get it.” Atsumu looks at him and it’s Sakusa’s turn to squirm in his gaze.

  
“I kinda get that feeling with Komori too. The reason I can put such nasty spins on my spikes is because of him and I'm the reason he’s able to dig any type of ball that comes his way.”, Sakusa pauses, looking at Atsumu to gauge his reaction and seeing that the latter isn’t put off by the comparison, he continues. “We urge each other to be better, though we’re not twins so I can’t say what we have is the same as what you and Osamu have, but I think there’s some similarities.”

  
Atsumu hums, “Yeah, that’s about it.”

  
They stay silent for a while. Atsumu looks at him and raises a brow. “You have something to say, tell me.”

  
Sakusa returns his stare, “Are you sure?”

  
Atsumu shrugs, “Yeah, might as well get it all out in the open now.”

  
Sakusa nods and chooses his words carefully, “So, you’re scared that when Osamu’s no longer there, you’ll be... less?”

  
He feels Atsumu tense and his reaction tells Sakusa two things. First, that his previous statement was right and some part of Atsumu’s distress was because he wasn’t sure what he’d be without his brother with him. And second is that he’s still clutching Atsumu’s wrist. But Sakusa figures letting him go would be moot at this point, so he simply curls his fingers a bit softer over the fabric of Atsumu’s jacket and presses his thumb briefly on Atsumu’s wrist, urging the other to relax before he continues.

  
“I think that’s pretty selfish of you, Miya.”

  
Atsumu’s face morphs from shock to anger, and he wrenches away from Sakusa’s grip.

  
Sakusa ignores the bitter taste tickling the back of his throat as Atsumu seethes at him, “What do ya know? Huh? Ya don’t even know me Omi. Is it so easy for ya to judge anyone ya meet? Oh right, it is that easy for ya, mr. perfect number one ace in Japan.”

  
Atsumu takes a deep breath and some of the rage melts away as he exhales.

  
“I know, okay? Why do ya think I'm dealing with it on my own? I know I’m being selfish, I know that.” He sighs, “I just… I'm proud of Samu, I am. He knows what he wants to do and he’s brave enough to do it, even if it means throwing away all his life’s work, I couldn’t be any prouder.” Atsumu says, scuffing the tops of his shoes on the rough pavement, ”But we could have taken the pro-volleyball league by storm. All those nights spent talking about which team we’d want to sign with, what we’d do once we became famous. I can’t help but mourn that, Omi.”

  
He rubs his fists over his eyes, running them down his face. “And I’m scared to find out what if I don't amount much to anything without him? We’ve always been ‘The Miya Twins’. What if apart from the Miya twins, I’m nothing?”

  
Sakusa stays silent, lets Atsumu bask in all his self-pity before he raises a hand and flicks Atsumu on the forehead.

  
Atsumu startles, groaning and rubbing the spot Sakusa hit. “What- what the fuck, Omi?”

  
Sakusa merely stares at him, “Are you done with the pity party now? And please, I didn’t flick you that hard, you’re just a drama queen.”

  
“Jeez, thanks. Ya ask me to open up and when I do, ya hit me. Top tier comforting skills Omi-kun, really, I give it a thirteen out of ten.”

  
“I didn’t hit you. I just flicked you.”

  
“Potato, Potato.”

  
Sakusa waits until Atsumu finally meets his eyes, “Are you ready to listen to me now?”

  
“By all means, Omi. Wouldn’t wanna risk a punch to the face.”

  
Sakusa inhales swiftly, resolving to get it done quickly, giving no heed to the voice in his head saying that he’ll probably regret the aftermath of his words.

  
“You’re a great setter, Atsumu, and a great player all-in-all. I’ve played against you, with and without Osamu, and I can say that either way, you’re still the same player you are. Irritating, yes but good nonetheless. So stop moping around.”

  
Atsumu stares at him. Just stares at him, and Sakusa feels heat creep up the back of his neck so he turns his gaze away, “Stop staring, that’s the only compliment you’ll get from me in this lifetime.”

  
“Oh wow, I’m quite flattered right now. Didn’t know ya could manage to say something that nice, Omi.” Atsumu smiles his usual shit-eating grin before it mellows, and Atsumu is smiling a smile Sakusa has never seen on him before; lips curved in a delicate arch, corners tugged slightly upwards- soft and genuine, “Thanks Omi-omi.”

  
It knocks Sakusa’s breath out and the voice inside his head resurfaces, I told you so. But it silences again as he realizes he’s not that annoyed by this Atsumu.

  
“Let’s head back now Omi-kun so we can still get some shut-eye. Can’t have my spiker all sluggish during practice, come on.”

  
Atsumu takes him by the wrist, tugging him along, and Sakusa rolls his eyes and follows. All the while ignoring the warmth seeping through the fabric of his jacket from Atsumu’s hand.

  
_Yeah, he doesn’t mind this._

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading,, so i initially planned for this to be a character study of Sakusa, and while i did come out with a better knowledge of his characterization, at some point, Atsumu just had to steal the spotlight. He wont let Sakusa have all the attention and made me write him all mopey and sad, the whore. Anyways, yeah hope ya enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, fly high!
> 
> ~ this was originally posted on September 19 but i edited a huge chunk of it and posted it again teehee


End file.
